1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to board games mimicking team sports, whereby players strive to advance a game piece and score by answering questions correctly and then spinning a wheel to determine the move's outcome. Players may roll dice to begin play or attempt supplementary moves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Board games attempting to simulate real play of particular team sports like baseball, basketball, football and hockey are popular and well known. People play these games for diversion and enjoyment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,346 issued to Godwin discloses a football board game giving players choice between selecting cards or rolling dice to simulate results of conventional football games.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,410 issued to Smith discloses a football board game including dice, manually operated chance device, play selector and simulated football field with regularly spaced openings for receiving player pieces. Player(s) roll dice to determine yardage of a designated play. Player(s) operate a manually operated chance device to determine kick results, pass results and penalties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,569 issued to Frohlich discloses a baseball board game consisting of a board having a baseball diamond, a realistic random number generator and two sets of cards for player identification and play event. Players generate random numbers and consult cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,593 issued to DiPersio et al. discloses a board game simulating baseball combining a die and playing cards with a video cassette recorder ("VCR"). Players roll die to determine pitch result. When die rolls indicate hits, players select cards to determine hit result. Cards may direct players to subsequently consult a VCR tape having recorded baseball plays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,653 issued to Murphy et al. discloses a basketball board game including a miniature basketball goal and basketball, question and answer cards and means to determine by chance which questions player(s) use during player(s)' turns. Player(s) answering questions correctly make shots at the goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,229 issued to Jaime discloses a football board game including representation of a football field having goal and yard line indicia. Players roll various die (extra point, field goal, kick-punt and yardage), then consult associated charts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,412 issued to McMahon discloses a baseball board game utilizing various dice and a sectored spinner. Player(s) roll dice to determine pitch result. When dice rolls designate hits, player(s) spin the spinner to determine hit type. Player(s) roll dice to determine steal attempt outcomes. Player(s) arrange common baseball cards on playing surface illustrations to pretend.
As evidenced by the above patents, various board games exist. However, new games are useful where unobvious combinations of new and old game elements renew player(s)' desire to purchase and play games. No known games comprise the board game elements included in the present invention. The differences between the subject matter sought to be patented and the prior art are such that the subject matter of the present invention as a whole would not have been obvious at the time the invention was made to a person having ordinary skill in the art to which the subject matter pertains.